singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Intelligence Program Delta
Delta is an AI from 2552. He arrived in-game on 7/8/2010 and currently lives at York's pad. age: 4 origins: Red vs. Blue, AU from these logs app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by [[User:Anarin|'Anarin' ]] Contact'' AIM:'' Zeteram ; PM: rp journal Setting It is the middle of the 26th century. Humankind, once spread out over many successful worlds by faster-than-light Slipspace travel, has come under an attack by an alien Covenant of races whose religion declares their very existence anathema. The Covenant is better organized, better equipped, and far larger in population than the humans, and we have been losing the war world by world for nearly three decades. The United Nations Space Command, or UNSC, has been trying desperate strategy after desperate strategy to get some kind of advantage, but few have ever shown any successful results. As the aliens spread their reach to the Inner Colonies and even, potentially, to Earth itself, things become even more strained. Dr. Leonard Church is given free reign over his own military experiments and Project Freelancer is born. Its mission statement is "To ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent galaxy" and is focused around the idea of pairing soldiers in advanced power armor directly with aggressive artificial intelligence programs via neural interface. Of the 49 Freelancer agents, each were given a codename corresponding to a state and competed against each other in training missions to test their suitability for AI implantation. One successful team was Agent New York and Delta, specializing in infiltration. York and Delta ran many missions together before York's eye was injured in an incident with Agent Omega-Texas. After that, they left the Program and lived on their own for some time before a distress call from Tex led them into another battle where York nearly died. Then, to repair a damaged code segment of Delta's, they snuck into Command and repaired him, acquiring the AI Epsilon in the process. They had been attempting to repair Epsilon when they found themselves in Sacrosanct. Technology is highly advanced, but still recognizable as "human" in origin (for example, the Warthog is still known to many as a Jeep). Moreover, 21st-century Earth has had a lasting impact on those in the Program, as they often make reference to pop culture and celebrities of that era. As an AI, Delta is familiar with these references but attaches no emotional significance to them. This is because, as an intelligence program, his role in society is to assist humans, specifically the UNSC and more specifically his assigned partner, York, in whatever they should need assistance with. Whether it's managing a city like the Superintendent AI of New Mombasa or piloting a starship and hacking into alien databases like Cortana, Delta is prepared. However, his main use is to analyze a tactical situation and provide guidance, suggest strategy, notice and take into consideration all facets of a situation, and if necessary directly control his partner's body to accomplish a mission. Personality Delta is logical. The entire purpose of his creation was to separate the logic from the emotional centers of the original AI so it would not realize what was occuring as it split. So, while he is not pure logic as a "dumb" AI might be, he is unfamiliar with and at times uncomfortable around strong human emotions. As clearly shown in the last episode of Out of Mind, he is strongly attached to his partner; even when given an opportunity to work with the top-rated Agent in the field, he prefers to stay with York and be deleted rather than let him die alone and in pain. This decision is noted as kind by Tex, to which Delta responds "It's just part of what makes us human" - ironic, of course, as he had earlier noted the human perspective as flawed, yet recognizes the tendency to react emotionally in severe circumstances within himself as well. Another example of this trend is noted later in canon, when he remarks to Church that, once part of the Meta, he may not want to help Church and his allies anymore. He strives to be objective where others are concerned, stating that good and evil are human constructs, but is more willing to be subjective where York is concerned. He indulges York's pride, his need for revenge, and his trust of Tex beyond what he is simply ordered to do: unlike with his later partners, Delta does not try to talk York out of a course of action, merely asking for York's reasoning and providing his own logical opinion. He will often tease York, however, as he is fully comfortable in the knowledge that his partner knows when to take him seriously. He does this to a lesser extent with Agent Washington in Recovery One, although expressly not with Caboose or South in Reconstruction; in South's case, because he does not sympathize with her and in Caboose's case because Caboose would not understand. Delta has a distinct dislike or fear of loneliness. He refers to himself as being analogous to a fragment, which is true as revealed in the latter half of Reconstruction. He expresses this several times, beginning when he would prefer to be destroyed when his partner dies and progressing to insisting to Agent Washington that Wash should implant him, and lastly joining his fellow intelligence programs inside the Meta when the situation leaves no alternatives. His relaxed nature with York compared to his other partners suggests that he does not feel that way with York. In conclusion, although most observers only see Delta's logical side, that's hardly all there is to the little AI - but it might not show unless he's with York. Abilities & Weaknesses Delta is somewhere between a UNSC "dumb" AI and "smart" AI in terms of capabilities. This means he can learn and process new techniques outside the bounds of his original programming, but it is difficult for him to do so. Even dumb AIs can control the infrastructure of an entire city or all the functions of a spaceship, and a human paired with a smart AI would be "damn near unstoppable". But Delta is tiny - just a little tiny fragment of a smart AI, and his primary function is to analyze combat situations and assist his partner York during them. He is compatible with many computer interfaces - Cortana is shown in the Halo games to easily interface with both Covenant and Forerunner systems, which should be completely alien to her. Because of the neural interface he shares with York, Delta knows everything his partner knows and vice versa; they can also communicate wordlessly (though York prefers spoken) and Delta can, if necessary, fully possess York's body while interfaced. He cannot transmit himself over radio waves like Omega or Alpha, however, so he must have some kind of interface with a system to manipulate it (such as through York's armor). Delta is highly vulnerable to EMP and physical damage to his chip, and if York's armor shuts down he will return to an "asleep", encrypted state until recovered. He is also "weak" in another sense: being a creature of logic, Delta rarely understands the nuances of human society or conversation. He frequently asks for clarification from York regarding irrational human behavior. Lastly, he is forced by his programming to obey override commands issued by someone of sufficient UNSC rank. While York's commands take precedence over other Freelancers, there are others including the Director who can override even him. Work Credits *4 (Mist Monster event) In which Delta pilots a giant mecha while Hanna vomits blood all over the cockpit Character Relationships *York - You complete me. *Carolina - Partner of Delta's siblings Psi (pessimism) and Chi (innocence), Carolina is the second most important person to Delta on this station as she is York's dead-at-home girlfriend. He regards her with an echo of York's intense love and also adores her two AI, though he knows that the three of them sharing a single mind can only result in disaster. *Tex - Not only from an earlier point in time than Delta, Tex is also from an alternate universe where the Freelancer AI were implanted in dragons; Omega is a large black dragon and, apparently, in her world Delta is a tiny green hatchling. He is extremely tickled by this notion. *etc. Free Space brb See Also Look it's my canon!